


Valentin nap Roxfort módra

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Dumbledore Valentin napon mindig megőrül és beindítja a titkos postás játékot amiben a házimanók segítenek neki. Hermione Granger és sokan mások őszinték lesznek... kérdés, ki lesz boldog és ki koppan?Párosítások: Snanger (SS/HG) , Draco+ Luna, Pansy+ Ginny(késobbiekben előjöhet : Ron + Neville és Harry + Lavender)





	1. Első Fejezet

**Hermione Granger**

Idegesen mászkált fel s alá a hálóban miután befejezte Valentin-napi üdvözletét amit annak a valakinek írt, akiért titokban dobogott szíve már évek óta. Egyik kezével copfba fogta a haját, a másikat pedig ökölbe szorította. Az ágyán lévő, tökéletesre hajtogatott pergamen darabkát nézte és tekintete egyre kétségbeesettebb lett.

 _– Dumbledore és a hülye, szentimentális örültségei –_ gondolta dühösen majd megcsóválta a fejét és tovább bámulta a pergament üveges tekintettel. _– Végülis nem kötelező ez az egész, szóval én sem vagyok teljesen normális, hogy levelet írtam Neki... pont Neki az összes ember közül. Miért nem kedvelhetem Ronaldot vagy tudom is én... tényleg bárkit? Ennél a dilemmánál bárki jobb lenne, még bármelyik mardekáros is... Draco, Zambini vagy Nott vagy a fene se tudja_ – leengedte a haját majd a kezeibe temette az arcát.

Hermione Grangert sosem érdekelte a Valentin-nap vagy Dumbledore többi ünnepi őrülete, de ez az év más volt...

**Draco Malfoy**

_– Kinek írjak idén üdvözlőkártyát? Ha Pansy-nek nem írok megsértődik, de ha írok meg félreérti... ugyan ez vonatkozik minden lányra a mardekárból... akinek meg írnék... nem, Neki nem írhatok, nem tehetem. Névtelenül... névtelenül végülis miért ne tehetném? –_ gondolta Draco majd a kezébe vett egy pennát és egy darab különleges minőségű pergament.

_Barna hajad lágyan omlik válladra,_

_bájos arcod tiszta, mint az ég._

_Vágyom rád, de nem tehetek semmit._

_Hermione Granger, hiába szeretlek,_

_veled soha nem lehetek..._

_Örökre tiéd vagyok: D._

**Ron Weasley**

_– Basszus, Valentin-nap van, de Lavender-nek inkább nem írok mert szakítottunk, Hermione meg valószínűleg kiakadna, pedig neki szívesen írnék –_ gondolta Ron és percekig feszülten bámulta az előtte fekvő üres pergament. Végül aztán kezébe vette pennáját és írni kezdett.

_Hermione, gyere el velem vacsorázni. Nem tudok verseket írni, de azért kedvellek – Ron_

Még egy papírt vett elő és írt egy üzenetet a húgának is.

_Csak azért, hogy te is kapj valamit. Csirkeszagú a hajad, mindig éhes leszek tőle – Valaki_

Elolvasta még egyszer amit írt, majd, mint aki jól végezte dolgát elküldte Hermionénak és Ginnynek.

 _– Remélem eljön velem_ – gondolta majd belevetette magát a Havi Kviddics magazinba.

**Harry Potter**

Remegő kézzel írt Ginnynek üdvözletet amit legalább hétszer összegyűrt. Aztán feladta és csak ennyit írt:

_Ginny, mindig Rád gondolok, egyszer beszélgethetnénk valamiről ami nem kapcsolódik a kviddicshez.  Szeretettel: Harry_

Miután leírta az üzentet belerejtette egy doboz bonbon-ba és átküldte a lányok hálókörletébe egy házimanóval.

**Neville Longbottom**

Izzadt a tenyere és elkente a tintát az üzenetén. Elkeseredve összegyűrte majd újra neki látott. Félt, hogy vicc tárgya lesz, de már elege volt abból, hogy nem lehet őszinte, így belemártotta pennáját a kék tintába és nekilátott az üzenetnek újra.

_Szőke hajad vakít a fényben,_

_szád, mint egy érett piros alma._

_Arcod sima és gyönyörű,_

_ha tehetném megérinteném._

_Illatod olyan, mint a tavasz,_

_azt hiszem beléd szerettem!_

_Szeretettel:_   _N. L_

– Merlin segíts... kérlek, vidd ezt el Draco Malfoynak – suttogta egy házimanónak, akinek a levélkézbesítés volt a feladata ezen a napon.

**Hermione Granger**

Végül odaadta az üzenetét egy házimanónak, aki cserébe több pergament és ajándékot nyújtott át. Hermione meglepetten bontotta fel az elsőt. Ron küldte és Hermione megrázta a fejét. Ez mindent megnehezített. A következő egy kicsi csomag volt. Karamellás bonbon a Mézesfalásból és egy versike.

– Mégis ki a fene lehet az a D és honnan tudja mi a kedvencem? – tűnődött el Hermione, de ettől függetlenül jóízűen bekapott egy csokit.

A harmadik csomag pici volt, de annál színesebb.

_– Mardekáros vagyok, de attól még meglátom, mi a szép. Szép vagy Granger, gyere el velem randizni egyszer: Nott._

– Te jó szagú Godrik... Theodore Nott? – hüledezett Hermione, de azért kinyitotta a dobozkát.

Egy ezüst nyaklánc volt benne, ami nem lehetett olcsó mert díszes H-betűs medál lógott rajta. A negyedik üzenet Harrytől jött, de mikor Hermione a végére ért megnyugodott, mivel csak egy baráti üzenet volt. Az ötödik csomag névtelen volt, de annál nehezebb. Mikor Hermione kinyitotta meglepetten el is ejtette.

– Ez... ez egy ritka – hüledezett –... bájitalos könyv? Vajon Ő küldte? – suttogta maga elé.

**Perselus Piton**

Ideges volt, mert sosem szerette kimutatni az érzéseit, de tudta, hogy lehet, ez az utolsó alkalma, így először üzenetet írt, de végül elvetette mert a lány kiskorú volt még. Végül inkább egy könyvet választott a polcáról, amiről tudta, hogy a lány értékelné és már annyiszor olvasta, hogy nem várta vissza tőle. Egy pálcasuhintással becsomagolta majd felküldte a griffendél – toronyba. Ekkor még nem tudta, hogy Hermione Granger hosszú szerelmes levelet írt neki...

**Albus Dumbledore**

Fütyörészve írogatott az irodájában. Rózsaszínre bűvölte a tintáját majd jókedvűen verset kezdett írni.

_Harry Potter oly csodás,_

_kár, hogy öreg vagyok már._

_Szeme zöld és ajka vörös,_

_csókolnám, de sajnos tilos._

_Egy férfi hódolód, drága Harry_

Dumbledore mosolyogva borítékba bűvölte az üzenetet és csatolt hozzá egy zacskó citromport majd odaadta az egyik manónak.

– Oh... Grindelwald – sóhajtotta.

**Perselus Piton**

– Uram, Dobby üzenetet hozott önnek, uram – kezdte a rózsaszín tógába öltöztetett manó, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nekem?  – kérdezte meglepetten, Dobby pedig csak bólintott és átnyújtotta a levelet majd dehopponált.

_Drága Professzor úr!_

_Már nem bírom tovább titokban tartani azt amit Ön iránt érzek. Kínszenvedés végigülni a bájitaltan órákat, hiszen tudom, hogy sosem lehetek az Öné és Ön az enyém. Eleinte próbáltam küzdeni az érzéseim ellen és azzal vigasztaltam magam, hogy bizonyára csak az intelligenciája miatt hiszem azt, hogy magába szerettem, de nem. Az ében fekete szemei, a kecses, zongorista kezei, a markáns, mégis férfias vonásai magával ragadtak. Az illatáról pedig ne is beszéljünk, nem tudja milyen nehéz volt végigülnöm azt az órát amikor Amortentiát főztünk anélkül, hogy ostobaságot csináljak._

_Kérem, ne nevessen ki, tudom, hogy Ön nem érez irántam semmit és soha nem is fog, de szerettem volna ha tudja._

_„az elviselhetetlenül tudálékos” Hermione Granger_

Piton maga elé meredt és nem tudta elhinni, hogy a lány akire az elmúlt pár hónapban minden áldott este gondolt hasonlóan érez, mint ő...

**Draco Malfoy**

Egy üzenetet kapott, azt is Neville Longbottomtól. Draco Malfoyra mindent lehetett mondani, de nem volt ostoba, pontosan tudta, hogy kit takart az N. L. monogram.

– Meg fogom fojtani – fortyogott, mire Crak és Monstro bután nézett rá.

– Rám haragszol mer’ írtam Pansy-nek? – kérdezte epertortával teli szájjal Crak.

– Senkit sem érdekel az a némber – vágta oda harapósan Draco majd kiment a hálóból.

A klubhelyiségben talált egy házimanót akit rögtön félrevont.

– Vigyél Longbottomhoz – mondta szigorúan, mire a kislény szó nélkül teljesítette. Neville riadtan nézett fel Dracora mikor az megjelent a griffendél - torony bejáratánál.

– Ajánlom, hogy ez csak egy rossz vicc legyen, Longbottom... Potter vett rá? – harsogta és pálcáját a testes fiú torkához nyomta.

– Én tényleg szeretlek – suttogta Neville, könnyei folytak le az arcán, de aztán nyelt egyet. Draco leeresztette a pálcáját és már elengedte volna a fiút mikor az végigmérte a szőkét és tekintete megállt Draco lába között.

– Ha hozzám érsz megöllek – sziszegte Draco majd arrébb taszította a csalódott Neville-t és elsietett.

**Hermione Granger**

Könyvet kapott Pitontól. Jókedvűen elfeküdt az ágyán és elkezdett olvasni. Már nagyon bele volt merülve mikor Dobby megjelent a szobában még több levéllel.

– Miss Hermione, újabb küldeményeket hozott Dobby. Hová teheti Dobby? – kérdezte a manó, Hermione pedig szó nélkül átvette a leveleket és biccentett mire Dobby elment. Kibontotta az első levelet és azt hitte nem lát jól.

 _– Granger, szépek a melleid, megfognám őket. A feneked is formás és biztos vagyok benne, hogy mesésen nézel ki meztelenül. Van kedved egy kalandhoz? – P. P. –_ Hermione először hitetlenkedve azt hitte, Piton írta, de szerencsére az ő kézírását ismerte, így egy valaki maradt akinek ugyan az volt a monogramja, mint Perselusnak... Pansy Parkinson.

– Parkinson leszbikus? – suttogta ledöbbenve Hermione majd félrerakta az obcén levelet. Inkább kibontotta a másodikat, de nem sok jóérzéssel, mivel félt, hogy az is hasonló lesz, mint Pansy-é.

_– Drága, szép Hermione! Seamus vagyok és arra gondoltam, hogy járhatnánk. Neked sincs senkid meg nekem sincs és miért ne?_

– Pff, Seamus... ne na – nevette el magát Hermione és kibontotta a harmadik levelet is.

_Kedves Miss Granger!_

_Váratlanul ért a levele, de ne értse félre, örülök neki, hogy írt mert így én is őszinte merek lenni és nem kell még egy könyvet küldenem névtelenül. Sokat gondolkodtam magán az elmúlt pár hónapban. Felnőtt nővé érett, Miss Granger és bevallom, egy ideje már úgy is tekintek Önre. Csodálkozom rajta, hogy kedvel engem, mivel nem vagyok egy kedves ember, de ha komolyan gondolta amit írt nekem, beszélgethetnénk, annak ellenére, hogy mindketten tudjuk mi vár ránk a jövőben._

_Ha végiggondolta várom a lakosztályomban  – P. Piton_

Hermione szíve hatalmasat dobbant. Igaz már a könyvnél reménykedett, de ez az üzenet sokkal több volt. Felállt az ágyról, megigazította a ruháját, fújt magára a kölniből amit Ginnytől kapott karácsonyra, majd lement a pincébe, hogy megbeszéljen mindent Perselusszal.


	2. Második Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Légyszi írjatok majd kommentet ha tetszett ez a fejezet mert szeretem őket.
> 
> Jó olvasást.

**Hermione Granger/ Perselus Piton**

Hermione lassan lesétált a pincébe és bekopogott Perselus lakosztályába. Szíve a torkában dobogott és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit fog mondani a férfinek. A kezeit tördelte és várta, hogy Piton ajtót nyisson neki.

Perselus sóhajtott egyet mikor meghallotta, hogy kopognak. Nem hitte, hogy a lány ilyen hamar meglátogatja, de titkon reménykedett benne. Lassan az ajtóhoz sétált és kinyitotta mire egy riadt tekintetű Hermione Grangerrel találta magát szemben.

– Miss Granger, jöjjön be – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig belépett és megtorpant Piton mellett. – Üljünk le a kanapéra, kér esetleg teát? – kérdezte magához képest kedvesen Piton.

– Igen, köszönöm. A tea igazán jólesne – mondta kedvesen Hermione és leült a férfi sötétzöld, bársony kanapéjára.

Piton mellé ült és maguk elé varázsolt két bögre, forró teát. Hermione óvatosan elvette és belekortyolt. Nem tudta mit mondjon, de Piton se, viszont mindketten érezték, hogy a közéjük telepedő csend egyre kínosabbá válik.

– Meglepett – törte meg a hallgatást a férfi.

Hermione lerakta a dohányzóasztalra a teáscsészét majd a férfire mosolygott. Nem értette hogyan, de az, hogy Piton beszélt valahogy megnyugtatta. Lassan, óvatoskodva megérintette a férfi kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Engem is meglepett, hogy nem egy oldalú a vonzalmam – suttogta Hermione és a szemkontaktust egy másodpercre sem törte meg.

Élvezettel veszett el a férfi ében fekete szemeiben. Piton hirtelen rákulcsolta az ujjait Hermioné-éra majd akaratlanul megnyalta alsó ajkát.

Hermione lepillantott a férfi ajkára majd újra szemébe nézett, Piton pedig felbátorodva, és végig sem gondolva, mit tesz, a lány felé kezdett dőlni. Hermione reflexből közelebb hajolt a férfihez és behunyta a szemét ahogy Perselus az ajkához érintette az övét.

Óvatosan fedezte fel a lány száját, gyengéden csókolta és csak akkor hatol be ajkai közé mikor a lány hívogatóan szétnyitotta őket. Hermione átkulcsolta karjait Perselus nyaka körül és kiélvezte a férfi csókját. Néhány percig csókolóztak aztán Hermione teljesen a férfihez simult.

Mikor megérezte a lány kebleit ahogy mellkasához nyomódnak, ez volt az a pont mikor Perselus észhez tért és megszakította a csókot.

– Még korainak érzem, nem is ismersz – suttogta a lány szájába.

Hermione szégyenlősen bólintott és elvörösödve elhúzódott a férfitől majd magához vette a teáját, hogy eltakarhassa vele az arcát.

– Igazad van – mondta vágytól rekedtes hangon a lány és csodálkozott rajta, hogy a férfi meg sem rezzent attól, hogy letegezte.

– Tudod, hogy mi vár ránk a jövőben, igaz? – kérdezte a férfi és ő is belekortyolt a teájába.

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, de ettől független komolyan gondoltam amit írtam – mondta a lány és a csók óta először nézett Perselus szemébe.

– Én is komolyan gondoltam – mondta a férfi és bólintott.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Mit tudsz rólam, de őszintén? – kérdezte mire Piton sóhajtott.

– Van egy macskád, egy nagy, vörös macskád. A második neved Jane, bár szerintem nem illik hozzád. A szüleid fogászok és Londonból származol – kezdte Perselus mire Hermione megérintette a kezét.

– Igazad van, tényleg nem ismerjük egymást, hiába tudjuk ki a másik már majdnem hat éve – mondta Hermione majd közelebb ült a férfihez  és belekezdett az élettörténetébe.

– A nevem Hermione Jane Victoria Brenda Sky Granger, de mivel ez hosszú, ezért csak a Hermione Jane szerepel minden iratomon... legalábbis a varázsvilágban. 1979. szeptember 19.-én születtem, Londonban. Egy állami általános iskolába jártam mielőtt kiderült, hogy boszorkány vagyok. Szeretem a klasszikus táncokat és a komolyzenét. Egyszer voltam szimfonikus-zenekari koncerten az Abszol-úton Harryvel, de neki nem tetszett – itt Piton rosszallóan megrázta a fejét – szeretek olvasni, bár ez nyílt titok. Az egyik kedvenc könyvem a _Roxfort története_ , de szeretem a mugli klasszikusokat is. Van egy macskám, Csámpás a neve, mert hát elég kis csámpás szegény. Szinte minden tantárgyat szeretek, csak a jóslástant nem, de arról Trelawney professzor tehet mivel valamiért utál engem. Azt hiszem kezdetben ennyit tudok mondani, viszont most te jössz – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Előbb mondd el, mit tudsz már amúgy is – mondta Piton és Hermione meglepettségre a hangja sokkal bársonyosabb volt, mint mikor tanított.

– Perselus Tobias Pitonnak hívnak, 1960-ban születtél, szintén Londonban. Nagyon szereted a bájitaltant, de tanítani nem igazán – itt elismerően bólintott. – Nem tudom igaz-e a pletyka, de úgy tudom szeretsz rajzolni és olvasni. A kedvenc könyved sajnos nem tudom, de biztosan tetszene ha még nem olvastam – mondta Hermione majd gyengéden megfogta a férfi kezét.

– Január 6-án születtem és a kedvenc könyvem a _Különleges és Ritka Bájitalok az Ősi Kínában_ című könyv, mivel ebből tanultam meg azt, hogy nem feltétlen szentírás az, ami a receptben le van írva. Én is szeretem a komolyzenét és jól tudod, tényleg szeretek rajzolni és olvasni. Ebben azt hiszem megegyezünk. A kedvenc színem a zöld és a kedvenc ételem a kacsasült – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Nekem a mályva a kedvenc színem és nem eszem húst csak karácsonykor – itt Piton meglepetten nézett, mire Hermione elnevette magát. – Azt hittem a MAJOM óta mindenki tudja, hogy védem az elesett lényeket, így húst sem eszem ha nem muszáj – mondta a lány.

– Remélem arról a MAJMOS dologról már lemondtál, tudod, hogy a tűzzel játszottál – csóválta a fejét Piton.

– Csak azért mondtam róla le, mivel a manók nem vették jó néven és nem jelentek meg ha hívtam őket mikor éhes voltam mondjuk az éjszaka közepén – mondta kuncogva Hermione. Piton csóválta a fejét, de Hermione látta, hogy apró mosolyra húzza a száját és szíve azonnal a torkában kezdett dobogni a váratlan jelenség hatására.

– Vacsoráztál már? – kérdezte a férfi, Hermione pedig megrázta a fejét. Piton bólintott majd hívatta Dobbyt.

– Mit tehet Dobby, uram? – kérdezte a manó, aki még mindig rózsaszín tógát viselt és végigmérte Hermionét, de nem merte megkérdezni mit keres Pitonnál.

– Hozz kérlek vacsorát – mondta Piton, Dobby pedig egy pukkanással eltűnt. Perselus átkísérte Hermionét az étkezőbe majd kihúzta neki a széket és megvárta míg leül.

– Köszönöm – mondta mosolyogva Hermione. Nem sokkal azután, hogy a férfi is leült az asztalhoz, Dobby visszatért két adaggal a vacsorából.

– A professzor úrnak a csirkéből hozott Dobby, Miss Hermionénak pedig a rakott zöldségből – mondta a manó majd lerakta a tányérokat és egy hangos pukkanással eltűnt.

**Ginny Weasley**

_Harry!_

_Ne haragudj, de nem szeretném, hogy félreértsd a barátságunkat, én nem vonzódom a fiúkhoz, szóval nem szeretnék tőled semmi olyat. Csak barátként tekintek rád: Ginny_

Ginny sóhajtott egyet, mivel sajnálta Harryt, de inkább őszinte volt vele, mert tudta, hogy az a jövőben kevésbé fog fájni a fiúnak. A második levelét hosszabbra tervezte, így elővett egy másik pergament és neki állt írni.

_Kedves Pansy!_

_Tudom, hogy vérárulónak tartasz, de azért megpróbálkozom vallomást tenni Neked. Tetszel nekem, nem tudod mióta és szeretnélek randira hívni. Ne kérdezd, hogy honnan, de tudom, hogy te is inkább a lányokat kedveled. Remélem adsz egy esélyt kettőnknek. Sok szeretettel: Ginny Weasley_

Ginny félbehajtotta a levelet és rátűzte egy csomag vaníliás bonbon-ra majd egy manóval leküldte Pansynek a mardekár klubhelyiségbe.

**Pansy Parkinson**

– Komolyan, ha valamelyikőtök még egy szerelmes levelet küld, leátkozom a kislány golyóit – harsogta Pansy az elsős, másodikos mardekáros fiúknak a klubhelyiségben akik riadtan összerezzentek a lány hangjától.

Egyetlen levelet sem kapott lánytól és kezdte azt hinni, hogy Roxfortban ő az egyetlen, aki a saját neméhez vonzódik.

Alig, hogy ezt gondolta megjelent egy manó és átnyújtott neki egy doboz bonbon-t. Pansy gyanakodva levette róla a levelet és majdnem eldobta a desszertet mikor meglátta, hogy egy lánytól kapta... még akkor is, ha ez a lány Ginevra Weasley volt.

– Milli, azonnal gyere velem! – kiabálta, mire a teltkarcsú lány felpattant az asztaltól – ahol kártyázott Nott-ékkal – és sietve odament Pansyhez.

–  Mi a fene van már megint, Pan? Épp nyerésre álltam – nyafogta Millicent, de Pansy megragadta a lány karját és a hálókörlet felé húzta. Millicent kedvetlenül követte, de mivel tudta mire képes Pansy, ezért inkább nem mondott semmit.

– Randim lesz, melyiket vegyem fel? – kérdezte izgágán Pansy és maga elé vett először egy fekete ruhát majd egy sötétzöldet.

– A zöldet – mondta hosszas gondolkodás után Millicent.

– Rendben te irigy dög, akkor a feketét veszem fel – mondta Pansy, mire Milli sértődötten elrohant.

Miután átöltözött gyorsan lekörmölt Ginnynek egy a Hermionénak írt levélhez hasonlót.

_Oké, Weasley leszökünk a faluba. Öltözz ki és tedd ki azokat a formás melleidet. Pansy_

Hívott egy manót majd neki állt sminkes varázsigéket keresni.

**Draco Malfoy**

_– Nem írt senki... csak Longbottom... Granger meg azt se tudja, hogy én vagyok D. Biztos azt hiszi, hogy az a bolond Dean Thomas vagy tudom is én_ **–** gondolta magába roskadva Draco.

Zambini-vel sakkozott és próbálta kizárni a körülötte zajló eseményeket, még arra sem kapta fel a fejét mikor Pansy rikácsolni kezdett. Aztán a sakk játszmának vége lett és Zambini elment fürdeni. Draco úgy gondolta, hogy olvas valamit, de aztán váratlanul levelet kapott.

– Malfoy úrfinak levelet hozott Dobby – mondta a kismanó és félve átnyújtotta a levelet a fiúnak.

– Kösz, Dobby – mondta Draco és feltépte a borítékot.

_Kedves Draco Malfoy!_

_Gondoltam írok neked egy verset, mert cukinak tartalak._

**_Ragyogás, mely őszintén tükrözi lelkedet s valódi éned, mi jó._ **

**_Nem hiszek abban, hogy rossz lennél, csak rosszúton jársz még._ **

**_De te is tudod, soha nem késő, kérlek lépj._ **

**_Hagyd, hogy körbe ragyogjon egy másik fény,_ **

**_hagyd, hogy valaki szeressen őszintén._ **

_Ha úgy érzed van kedved beszélgetni és nem tartasz őrültnek keress meg: Luna_

_– Szeleburdi Lovegood? Végülis egész szép és ha belegondolok aranyos, szőke kisbabáink lennének_ – gondolta Draco majd megrázta a fejét. – _Ő sem jobb, mint Granger. Apám érte is megölne pedig ő aranyvérű_ – sóhajtott egyet és gondterhelten hátradőlt a fotelben amiben ült.

**Hermione Granger/ Perselus Piton**

– Nagyon jól éreztem magam – mondta mosolyogva Hermione és megitta az utolsó korty mézborát.

– Beismerem, én is jól éreztem magam – mondta Piton majd átnyúlt az asztalon és megérintette Hermione kezét. Hermione elmosolyodott és rákulcsolta az ujjait a férfiéra.

– Ha nem vagyok tolakodó, valamikor van kedved megismételni? – kérdezte a lány és elpirult.

– Van kedvem, azt hiszem – mondta Piton.

Hermione felállt, odament a férfihez, lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Piton átkarolta a lány hátát és elmélyítette a csókot. Hermione átkulcsolta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül és beletúrt a hajába.

Perceken át csókolóztak, de aztán szétváltak.

– Menj aludni, holnap találkozunk ha szeretnél – mondta a férfi majd egy utolsó gyors puszi után az ajtóhoz kísérte a lányt.

– Jó éjt – suttogta Hermione majd mosolyogva elment.

– Jó éjt... Hermione – suttogta Piton, de a lány már nem hallotta...

 


End file.
